Super Saiyan Gamer: Game of the Year Edition - Stat Sheet Updates
by SuperSayianSora-Sama
Summary: This is a log of the current status of the main character, Hikari, at different points in time during the story. If you have found this and do not know the story it is for I would suggest you don't try to read this as it will make no sense and is just a bunch of Status Sheets.
1. Chapter 12 Status

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Species: Immortal-Saiyan**

**Age: 13**

**Height: 1.65m (5' 4")**

**Weight: 54.4311 kg (120lbs.)**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 12**

**Exp: (700/1200)**

**Power Level: 13,780**

**Hp: (2220/2220)**

**HpRegen: 40/min**

**Ki: (2664/2664)**

**KiRegen: 30/min**

**Gki: (660/660)**

**GKi Regen: 25/min**

**Cha:(1800/1800)**

**ChaRegen: 20/min**

**Rei:(1440/1440)**

**ReiRegen: 20/min**

**Mp: (1920/1920)**

**MpRegen: 20/min**

**Sta: (910/910)**

**StaRegen: 50/sec**

**Str: 160**

**End: 200**

**Dex: 150**

**Vit: 160**

**Int: 100**

**Wis: 100**

**Status Points: 9 (increases stat by 5)**

**Perk Points: 8**

**KTP: 13**

**CTP: 46**

**RTP: 2**

**MTP: 2**

**Gamer Skills**

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Gamer's Will]**

**A Gamer is only as strong as his will. His will to grind for days on end to reach massives heights in power. His will to train himself to be the best in a particular game of his choice. Now you have that same will, the will to be the strongest. This skill allows you to completely disregard limits in attributes, bypassing the cap set by the level system. Normally you can only have stats equal to your level times 2, meaning at level one you can only have twenty in a stat. This is no longer a problem.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**Limited Use: 1 Use per 1 Month, can be saved up.**

**Uses: 83 (time dilation does not count towards actual counter)**

**[ID Create/Escape]**

**Lvl 30 ****Maxed** **(3000/3000)**

**The ability to create a pocket dimension of your own choosing. That being either an empty copy of your current universe or a completely new environment. Comes with the ability to shatter said dimension to return.**

**Current IDs: Empty, Weak Monsters, Mid Monsters**

**Time Dilation: 1 year/30 hours**

**Maxed for the Overworld**

**Strike Skills**

**[Hand to Hand Combat Mastery]**

**Lvl: 50 ****Maxed** **(5000/5000)**

**Your level of skill in close combat with no weapons.**

**50% increase to no-handed damage**

**50% increase in combat speed**

**Ki Skills**

**[Ki Blast]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A small ball-shaped blast of Ki**

**Base damage based off Str**

**Can be charged for Triple damage**

**[Ki Sense]**

**Lvl: 12 (420/1200)**

**Feel the life force around you, and pinpoint every being near you.**

**Range: 18 miles**

**[Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A technique created by Master Roshi over a 50 year period. Fires a wave of energy at the opponent.**

**[Super Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An improved version of the Kamehameha that is much faster and stronger, but takes longer to charge.**

**[True Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**One of the most powerful versions of the Kamehameha takes even longer to charge than the Super Kamehameha.**

**[Enhance]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**The art of enhancing your body with Ki in order to increase the power and speed of the user for a short time.**

**[Flight]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**The ability to fly using Ki energy.**

**Speed is equal to Running Speed.**

**[Ki Control]**

**Lvl: 16 (720/1600)**

**The ability to control your Ki better than the average practitioner could be used to gain near-perfect control over your Ki.**

**Your current Ki Control is high above average.**

**[Kaio-ken]**

**Lvl: 7 (210/700)**

**An art created by North Kai/King Kai, It is a move that uses extreme calm and Ki Control to boost ones power to double or more, depending on how far the user is willing, and able, to go.**

**Consequences:**

**X2-3 = Drains stamina**

**X4 = -50 Hp/s, Rapid Stamina Drain**

**X5 -100 HP/s, Massive Stamina Drain**

**Chakra Skills**

**[Wall Walking Exercise]**

**Lvl: ****10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stick to a surface, too much and you blast off it, too little and you slip.**

**[Water Walking]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stand on the surface of most liquids, you must match the ripples of the liquid with your Chakra to stay afloat. **

**[Sharingan]**

**Lvl: 3 ****Maxed** **(5000/5000)**

**The Copy Eye Wheel, A doujutsu usually distinct to the Uchiha Clan, in its current form it allows the user to predict the moves of others(better than stage 2), see Energy*, Cast very powerful Genjutsu, and copy the moves of others fully. Currently has 3 Tomoe in each eye.**

**[Mangekyo Sharingan]**

**Lvl 4 ****Maxed** **(48000/48000)**

**[Eternal Mangyeko Sharingan]**

**Lvl 2 (7600/30000)**

**Considered the ultimate form of the Sharingan by many, though it does have a better form of itself. Usually gained through very traumatic experiences like that of killing your best friend or family, but this was negated by the Gamer ability. Due to your "special" privileges, you can use all the powers that those with the Mangekyo have used instead of being limited to one or two. In its current form, you will slowly go blind with the use of its powers(not just having it activated), this can be negated once you level it up.**

**Abilities:**

**Susanoo:**

**Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have the Mangekyou Sharingan, and in fact, is the rarest to achieve.**

**Current Forms: Skeletal, Humanoid, Armored**

**Amaterasu:**

**Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision. In most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid. However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, Amaterasu will miss them when it's cast. Once created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods; only the user can put the flames out. Amaterasu burns basically any material — other flames included — until nothing but ash remains.**

**Kamui:**

**Kamui is a powerful Mangekyou Sharingan doujutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space-time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility.**

**Kamui allows the user to transfer targets to and from another dimension, from which they are unable to escape. By absorbing their own body into this distortion, the user can teleport to virtually any location they desire.**

**Kotoamatsukami:**

**The technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a Genjutsu of the highest caliber, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. Unlike most Sharingan-based Genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami doesn't require eye contact, making it difficult if not impossible to know if the technique is being used on a victim unless a third party is present to see the Chakra Pathway System of the victim.**

**Kagutsuchi:**

**Kagutsuchi is a technique which applies shape transformation to the black flames of Amaterasu, allowing the user to manipulate them at will.**

**Tsukuyomi:**

**Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. Itachi's prowess with the technique has allowed him to alter the perception of time with ease within the Genjutsu to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time.**

**Izanagi:**

**An ability usable by owners of Mangekyou Sharingan. It allows the user to project their own reality onto the world, making their desires into reality.**

**Izanami:**

**Used to stop Izanagi users who get carried away with the use of Izanagi to escape their own actions, the Izanami forces the target to relive one moment over and over. It can be stopped if the Izanagi user rejects their projected illusion in favor of the true reality.**

**[Rasengan]**

**Lvl 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A sphere of Chakra swirling in all directions at random with a coat of Chakra over it to keep it stable.**

**[Wind-Style Rasengan]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An incomplete version of the Rasengan mixed with Wind Nature Chakra.**

**[Rasen-Shuriken]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**The completed version of a Rasengan with Wind nature Chakra added to it.**

**[Fire-Style: Great Fireball Jutsu]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A massive fireball is blown from the mouth of the user, can also be used in a flamethrower like an arc.**

**[Wood Sage]**

**You can enter Wood Sage Mode using Nature Chakra, which increases your physical stats by x2**

**Needs 3 seconds of complete stillness to activate.**

**Time Limit: 20 minutes**

**Mana Skills**

**[Telekinesis]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus your mana on an object and connect it with yourself, use that connection to inflict your will to move it.**

**[Spinning Mana Arrow]**

**Lvl: 50 ****Maxed** **(5000/5000)**

**Create an arrow out of mana and spin it at incredible speeds before firing at a target.**

**You can make 25 at a time.**

**[Basic Heal]**

**Lvl: 5 ****Maxed** **(500/500)**

**A basic healing spell that recovers 50 Hp per use.**

**[Firaga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a large tracking Fireball at your target, or nine large fireballs spin around you defensively for a small time.**

**[Crawling Firaga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a Firaga that moves slowly through the air and hits multiple times.**

**[Triple Firaga]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Send three consecutive Firaga at your target.**

**[Fission Firaga]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Cast a Firaga that causes an explosion upon impact.**

**[Dark Firaga]**

**Lvl: 25 ****Maxed** **(2500/2500)**

**Cast a Firaga infused with darkness.**

**[Thundaga]**

**Lvl 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a large bolt of lightning from the sky down upon your target causing a large electrical blast where it lands or spread a large amount them out without a clear target.**

**[Thundaga Shot]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Launch a bolt of lightning head-on with your target and caused a small surge of electricity.**

**[Blizzaga]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast nine large shards of ice at your target**

**[Triple Blizzaga]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Send three consecutive Blizzaga at your target.**

**[Aeroga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(15000/1500)**

**Cast a shield of air around yourself, or cause a large whirlwind around you or your target.**

**[Stopga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Stop your target in its place for a large amount of time.**

**[Magnega]**

**Lvl: 15****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Create a large ball above you or near your target that draws all nearby enemies into it, causing a good amount of damage as well.**

**[Curaga]**

**Lvl 15: ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Heal yourself, an ally, or yourself and allies very near to you.**

**Heals 500 Hp per use.**

**[Reflega]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Create a hexagonal barrier around yourself that causes all damage to disperse around you, hitting nearby enemies.**

**[Enhancement]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Mana enhancement of your body, either entirely or a specific part of your body.**

**Other Skills**

**[Gravity Manipulation]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**A power that allows the user to manipulate gravity, usually granted by a Devil Fruit. Last known user was Fujitora.**

**Scholarly Skills**

**[Math]**

**You are beyond college level in Math.**

**[Science]**

**You are senior high school level in Science.**

**[History]**

**Your knowledge on the franchise is immense, even going as far as to remember the name given to every attack in the games.**

**[Languages]**

**You speak English fluently. You do not know any other languages.**

**[Perks]**

**[Sin of Anger]**

**You have always had anger issues, although it wasn't to make you angry, when you were, it had disastrous effects.**

**When angered, your power skyrockets, but you are uncontrollable.**

**[Gamer's Control]**

**Grants you the ability to turn off [Gamer's Mind] if you so please, be warned however, this is not recommended for the light-hearted.**

**[Instincts of a Pure Saiyan]**

**You are one of the few Saiyans descended from the ancestral Super Saiyan God. It isn't known publicly to the Saiyans, but it has been a secret kept by the royal family since it was discovered. Only the children of a women descendent can get this perk, men cannot pass it on. This perk increases your instincts and reaction time greatly while reducing your chance of controlling your great ape form. It also causes you to gain ? if you are able to gain control over ? while having ?**

**[Potential Released](2/5)**

**Some of your potential has been released, causing your stats to increase by a little. Also causes your aura to change slightly with each purchase to represent your released power. The color change is changeable from the current selection.**

**Current Selection - Primary: Red Secondary: Black**

**[Traits]**

**Gamer Traits**

_**Cannot be bought, given based on other factors.**_

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain the knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

**Ki/GKi Traits**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Godly Presence]**

**You have gained a touch of God Ki, It is unknown how this will affect you.**

**[Power of Gods]**

**Your body has recognized the differences of God Ki from anything else you have access too and has thus gained the ability to produce it. You have gained GKi(God Ki).**

**[Massive Reserves]**

**Your body is quite efficient and capable of withstanding a higher amount of Ki than normal.**

**Increases Ki Reserve by 20%**

**[Body Adaptability]  
Your body recognizes attacks if used on you twice and weakens said attacks effectiveness against you more every time it is used on you.**

**First use: Recognization: 100% of damage**

**Second use: 10% resistance**

**Third use: 30% resistance**

**Fourth use: 50% resistance**

**Fifth use: 75% resistance**

**Final use: 90% resistance**

**Chakra Traits**

**[Massive Reserves]**

**Your body is quite efficient and capable of withstanding a higher amount of Chakra than normal.**

**Increases Chakra Reserve by 20%**

**[Water Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Water Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Earth Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Earth Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Fire Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Fire Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Lighting Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Lightning Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wind Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Wind Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wood Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Wood Manipulation, a bloodline limit**

**[Nature Chakra Manipulation]**

**You know how to manipulate Nature Chakra, and have the ability to become a Sage.**

**Reiatsu Traits**

**[Massive Reserves]**

**Your body is quite efficient and capable of withstanding a higher amount of Reiatsu than normal.**

**Increases Reiatsu Reserve by 20%**

**Mana Traits**

**[Massive Reserves]**

**Your body is quite efficient and capable of withstanding a higher amount of Mana than normal.**

**Increases Mana Reserve by 20%**


	2. Chapter 15 Status

**Character Sheet**

**Name: **_**Hikari Son**_

**Titles(3)**

_**The Gamer**_

_**HardCore:**_

_**You are the definition of "Go Hard!" - Double Experience**_

_**Open Slot**_

**Lvl: 22 (2100/2200)**

**Power Level: 131,760**

**Hp: (17720/17720)**

**HpRegen: 352/s**

**Ki: (21264/21264)**

**KiRegen: 257/m**

**GKi: (3984/3984)**

**GKi Regen: 158.5/m**

**Cha: (15420/15420)**

**Cha Regen: 60/m**

**Rei: (3840/3840)**

**Rei Regen: 60/m**

**Mp: (13620/13620)**

**Mp Regen: 60/m**

**Sta: (7126/7126)**

**Sta Regen: 317/s**

**Str: 1175**

**End: 1260**

**Vit: 1285**

**Dex: 1135**

**Int: 300**

**Wis: 300**

**Damage: 235**

**Status Points: 17**

**Perk Points: 3**

**Skills**

**Gamer Skills**

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Gamer's Will]**

**A Gamer is only as strong as his will. His will to grind for days on end to reach massives heights in power. His will to train himself to be the best in a particular game of his choice. Now you have that same will, the will to be the strongest. This skill allows you to completely disregard limits in attributes, bypassing the cap set by the level system. Normally you can only have stats equal to your level times 2, meaning at level one you can only have twenty in a stat. This is no longer a problem.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**[ID Create/Escape]**

**Lvl 30 ****Maxed** **(3000/3000)**

**The ability to create a pocket dimension of your own choosing. That being either an empty copy of your current universe or a completely new environment. It comes with the ability to shatter said dimension to return.**

**Current IDs: Empty, Weak Monsters, Mid Monsters, High Monsters, Bosses, Boss Rush (DB,Z,GT/Super)**

**Time Dilation: 1 year/30 hours**

**Maxed for the Overworld**

**[Gene-Splicer]**

**Lvl: 30 ****Maxed** **(3000/3000)**

**You can now splice other races genetics into your own. Be careful with what races you use, as you can gain their downsides too.**

**0% chance to gain racial weaknesses. Decreases at higher levels.**

**50% chance to gain racial oddities. Example: Getting legendary Super Saiyan genetics when splicing Saiyan DNA. Can choose to disable this chance during use.**

**[Star Platinum]**

**Lvl: 18 (260/1800)**

**Type: The Star**

**The Stand of Jotaro Kujo.**

**This Stand is known for its incredible strength, durability, and precision. Though it lacks range, it more than makes up for that with two very special abilities granted to it due to it's typing.**

**Stats:**

**Destructive Power: A**

**Speed: A**

**Range: C**

**Persistence: A**

**Precision: A**

**Development Potential: A**

**Abilities:**

**Toki Wo Tomare(Time is Stopped)- The ability to stop Time for a small period. Current Limit: 5s**

**Oba Heban(Over Heaven) - The ability to alter Reality itself, usually by Overwriting it... Limited only by the range of the Stand, as the stand must touch something to overwrite it.**

**Strike Skills**

**[Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery]**

**Lvl: 50 ****Maxed** **(5000/5000)**

**Your level of skill in close combat with no weapons.**

**50% increase to Hand-to-Hand damage**

**50% increase in combat speed**

**Ki Skills**

**[Ki Blast]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A small ball-shaped blast of Ki**

**Does Base Damage**

**Can be charged for Double, up to Triple, damage**

**[Ki Sense]**

**Lvl: 30 ****Maxed** **(3000/3000)**

**Feel the life force around you, and pinpoint every being near you.**

**Range: Multi Solar System**

**[Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A technique created by Master Roshi over a 50 year period. Fires a wave of energy at the opponent.**

**[Super Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An improved version of the Kamehameha that is much faster and stronger, but takes longer to charge.**

**[True Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**One of the most powerful versions of the Kamehameha takes even longer to charge than the Super Kamehameha.**

**[Enhance]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**The art of enhancing your body with Ki in order to increase the power and speed of the user for a short time.**

**[Flight]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**The ability to fly using Ki energy.**

**Speed is equal to Running Speed.**

**[Ki Control]**

**Lvl: 28 (1580/2800)**

**The ability to control your Ki better than the average practitioner could be used to gain near-perfect control over your Ki.**

**Your current Ki Control is above Master Level.**

**[Kaio-ken]**

**Lvl: 20 (760/1200)**

**An art created by North Kai/King Kai, It is a move that uses extreme calm and Ki Control to boost one's power to double or more, depending on how far the user is willing, and able, to go.**

**Consequences:**

**X2-X4 = Minor Stamina Drain**

**X5 = Drains Stamina**

**X10 = -100 Hp/s, Rapid Stamina Drain**

**X20 -1500 HP/s, Massive Stamina Drain**

**[Flash Cannon]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A Ki explosion used to cause massive damage and send the enemy flying away. Can be charged as much as you want.**

**Minimum Cost: 150 Ki**

**Damage: 500+**

**[Big Bang Kamehameha]**

**Lvl 25 ****Maxed** **(2500/2500)**

**Focus your Ki into a large compressed ball just ahead of you, then let the energy tear it's way out the opposite side. Sending a tidal wave of energy at your opponent.**

**Minimum Ki: 300**

**Damage: 1400+**

**[X100 Big Bank Kamehameha]**

_**Ultimate Skill**_

**Lvl: 18 (675/1800)**

**Focus as much Ki as possible into a ball just ahead of you, then let the energy explode out of the opposite side. Sending an inescapably large amount of ki crashing into your enemy.**

**Minimum Ki: 75% of maximum Ki**

**Damage: 5000+**

**Chakra Skills**

**[Wall Walking Exercise]**

**Lvl: ****10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stick to a surface, too much and you blast off it, too little and you slip.**

**[Water Walking]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stand on the surface of most liquids, you must match the ripples of the liquid with your Chakra to stay afloat. **

**[Sharingan]**

**Lvl: 3 ****Maxed** **(5000/5000)**

**The Copy Eye Wheel, A doujutsu usually distinct to the Uchiha Clan, in its current form it allows the user to predict the moves of others(better than stage 2), see Energy*, Cast very powerful Genjutsu, and copy the moves of others fully. Currently has 3 Tomoe in each eye.**

**[Mangekyo Sharingan]**

**Lvl 4 ****Maxed** **(48000/48000)**

**[Eternal Mangyeko Sharingan]**

**Lvl 5 ****Maxed** **(50000/50000)**

**Considered the ultimate form of the Sharingan by many, though it does have a better form of itself. Usually gained through very traumatic experiences like that of killing your best friend or family, but this was negated by the Gamer ability. Due to your "special" privileges, you can use all the powers that those with the Mangekyo have used instead of being limited to one or two. In its current form, you will slowly go blind with the use of its powers(not just having it activated), this can be negated once you level it up.**

**Abilities:**

**Susanoo:**

**Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have the Mangekyou Sharingan, and in fact, is the rarest to achieve.**

**Current Forms: Skeletal, Humanoid, Armored**

**Amaterasu:**

**Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision. In most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid. However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, Amaterasu will miss them when it's cast. Once created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods; only the user can put the flames out. Amaterasu burns basically any material — other flames included — until nothing but ash remains.**

**Kamui:**

**Kamui is a powerful Mangekyou Sharingan doujutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space-time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility.**

**Kamui allows the user to transfer targets to and from another dimension, from which they are unable to escape. By absorbing their own body into this distortion, the user can teleport to virtually any location they desire.**

**Kotoamatsukami:**

**The technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a Genjutsu of the highest caliber, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. Unlike most Sharingan-based Genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami doesn't require eye contact, making it difficult if not impossible to know if the technique is being used on a victim unless a third party is present to see the Chakra Pathway System of the victim.**

**Kagutsuchi:**

**Kagutsuchi is a technique which applies shape transformation to the black flames of Amaterasu, allowing the user to manipulate them at will.**

**Tsukuyomi:**

**Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. Itachi's prowess with the technique has allowed him to alter the perception of time with ease within the Genjutsu to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time.**

**Izanagi:**

**An ability usable by owners of Mangekyou Sharingan. It allows the user to project their own reality onto the world, making their desires into reality.**

**Izanami:**

**Used to stop Izanagi users who get carried away with the use of Izanagi to escape their own actions, the Izanami forces the target to relive one moment over and over. It can be stopped if the Izanagi user rejects their projected illusion in favor of the true reality.**

**[Rinnegan]**

**Lvl 2: (28000/40000)**

**The ultimate dojutsu of the Narutoverse, capable of feats surpassing that of the Mangekyo Sharingan and Tenseigan. The eye allows the use of powers from six paths.**

**Deva Path:**

**Use of gravitational forces, mainly to push enemies awas or pull them in. The three main moves of this path are: Bansho Ten'in - Universal pull, Shinra Tensei - Almighty Push, and Chibaku Tensei - Planetary Devastation**

**Asura Path:**

**the user is able to form up to four additional arms and two additional faces, as well as a folded, serrated blade-like sash around their waist. These additional appendages, as well as the user's body as a whole, are augmented with a variety of mechanical weaponry, which they can access at will.**

**Human Path:**

**Grants the user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target.**

**Animal Path:**

**user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal. Summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals.**

**Preta Path:**

**This ability is primarily defensive in nature as it is capable of absorbing chakra from an individual through physical contact. In addition to this, the Preta Path is able to absorb ninjutsu-based techniques that are pure chakra or chakra based, thereby nullifying their effect. This is done by forming a barrier around the user's entire body, allowing them to absorb attacks from all directions.**

**Naraka Path:**

**grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. The King of hell can be used to interrogate people as the Path grabs the person. After answering questions the path gave the person, the King of hell will kill them if they lied or didn't answer, or let them live if they told the truth. The path can also use the King of Hell to completely heal a person of any and all damage even if they were barely alive.**

**Outer Path:**

**The Outer Path allows the user to bind and potentially control the movements of those who touch the user's black receivers. By implanting the receivers into corpses or reincarnated individuals, the user can control up to six bodies, referred to as the Six Paths of Pain. These bodies, as well as the King of Hell and the creatures summoned through the Animal Path, all have the Rinnegan reflected in their eyes and share visual information with the user through the Outer Path. The user can also manifest the chakra chains of the Demonic Statue to restrict anyone who touches the receivers with an even greater binding power. A user of the Outer Path is also said to exist outside the realm of life and death, and has the ability to revive the dead with the "Outer Path - Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique."**

**[Rasengan]**

**Lvl 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A sphere of Chakra swirling in all directions at random with a coat of Chakra over it to keep it stable.**

**[Wind-Style Rasengan]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An incomplete version of the Rasengan mixed with Wind Nature Chakra.**

**[Rasen-Shuriken]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**The completed version of a Rasengan with Wind nature Chakra added to it.**

**[Fire-Style: Great Fireball Jutsu]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A massive fireball is blown from the mouth of the user, can also be used in a flamethrower like an arc.**

**[Wood Sage]**

**You can enter Wood Sage Mode using Nature Chakra, which increases your physical stats by x2**

**Needs 3 seconds of complete stillness to activate.**

**Time Limit: 20 minutes**

**Mana Skills**

**[Telekinesis]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus your mana on an object and connect it with yourself, use that connection to inflict your will to move it.**

**[Spinning Mana Arrow]**

**Lvl: 50 ****Maxed** **(5000/5000)**

**Create an arrow out of mana and spin it at incredible speeds before firing at a target.**

**You can make 25 at a time.**

**[Basic Heal]**

**Lvl: 5 ****Maxed** **(500/500)**

**A basic healing spell that recovers 50 Hp per use.**

**[Firaga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a large tracking Fireball at your target, or nine large fireballs spin around you defensively for a small time.**

**[Crawling Firaga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a Firaga that moves slowly through the air and hits multiple times.**

**[Triple Firaga]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Send three consecutive Firaga at your target.**

**[Fission Firaga]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Cast a Firaga that causes an explosion upon impact.**

**[Dark Firaga]**

**Lvl: 25 ****Maxed** **(2500/2500)**

**Cast a Firaga infused with darkness.**

**[Thundaga]**

**Lvl 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a large bolt of lightning from the sky down upon your target causing a large electrical blast where it lands or spread a large amount them out without a clear target.**

**[Thundaga Shot]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Launch a bolt of lightning head-on with your target and caused a small surge of electricity.**

**[Blizzaga]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast nine large shards of ice at your target**

**[Triple Blizzaga]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Send three consecutive Blizzaga at your target.**

**[Aeroga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(15000/1500)**

**Cast a shield of air around yourself, or cause a large whirlwind around you or your target.**

**[Stopga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Stop your target in its place for a large amount of time.**

**[Magnega]**

**Lvl: 15****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Create a large ball above you or near your target that draws all nearby enemies into it, causing a good amount of damage as well.**

**[Curaga]**

**Lvl 15: ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Heal yourself, an ally, or yourself and allies very near to you.**

**Heals 500 Hp per use.**

**[Reflega]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Create a hexagonal barrier around yourself that causes all damage to disperse around you, hitting nearby enemies.**

**[Enhancement]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Mana enhancement of your body, either entirely or a specific part of your body.**

**Other Skills**

**[Gravity Manipulation]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**A power that allows the user to manipulate gravity, usually granted by a Devil Fruit. Last known user was Fujitora.**

**[Boosted Gear]**

**Lvl:1 (0/100)**

**A longius class Gear that contains the Red Dragon Emperor, Draig.**

**Boost:**

**Doubles all users stats every 10 seconds**

**Scholarly Skills**

**[Math]**

**You are beyond college level in Math.**

**[Science]**

**You are senior high school level in Science.**

**[History]**

**Your knowledge on the franchise is immense, even going as far as to remember the name given to every attack in the games.**

**[Languages]**

**You speak English fluently. You do not know any other languages.**

**[Perks]**

**[Sin of Anger]**

**You have always had anger issues, although it wasn't to make you angry, when you were, it had disastrous effects.**

**When angered, your power skyrockets, but you are uncontrollable.**

**[Gamer's Control]**

**Grants you the ability to turn off [Gamer's Mind] if you so please. Be warned however, this is not recommended for the light-hearted.**

**[Instincts of a Pure Saiyan]**

**You are one of the few Saiyans descended from the ancestral Super Saiyan God. It isn't known publicly to the Saiyans, but it has been a secret kept by the royal family since it was discovered. Only the children of a women descendent can get this perk, men cannot pass it on. This perk increases your instincts and reaction time greatly while reducing your chance of controlling your great ape form. It also causes you to gain ? if you are able to gain control over ? while having ?**

**[Potential Released](5/5)**

**Some of your potential has been released, causing your stats to increase greatly. Also causes your aura to change slightly with each purchase to represent your released power. The color change is changeable from the current selection.**

**Current Selection - Primary: Red Secondary: Black**

**[Temperment Control]**

**You have gained control over you're Oozaru Form, granting you a way to increase your power safely and with your sanity.**

**[Traits]**

**Gamer Traits**

_**Cannot be bought, given based on other factors.**_

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

**Ki/GKi Traits**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Godly Presence]**

**You have gained a touch of God Ki, It is unknown how this will affect you.**

**[Power of Gods]**

**Your body has recognized the differences of God Ki from anything else you have access too and has thus gained the ability to produce it. You have gained GKi(God Ki).**

**[Massive Reserves]**

**Your body is quite efficient and capable of withstanding a higher amount of Ki than normal.**

**Increases Ki Reserve by 20%**

**[Body Adaptability]  
Your body recognizes attacks if used on you twice and weakens said attacks effectiveness against you more every time it is used on you.**

**First use: Recognition: 100% of damage**

**Second use: 10% resistance**

**Third use: 30% resistance**

**Fourth use: 50% resistance**

**Fifth use: 75% resistance**

**Final use: 90% resistance**

**Chakra Traits**

**[Massive Reserves]**

**Your body is quite efficient and capable of withstanding a higher amount of Chakra than normal.**

**Increases Chakra Reserve by 20%**

**[Juubi Jinchuuriki]**

**200% Cha increase**

**Skills - [Sand Manipulation], [Blue Flame Manipulation], [Coral Manipulation], and [Chakra Manifestation]**

**Traits - [Fire Nature Master], [Lava Nature], [Boil Nature], [Corrosive Nature], [Ink Nature], [Empath], and [Sensor]**

**[Water Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Water Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Earth Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Earth Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Fire Nature Master]**

**You are a Master at Fire Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Lighting Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Lightning Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wind Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Wind Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wood Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Wood Manipulation, a bloodline limit.**

**[Lava Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at . Manipulation, a bloodline limit.**

**[Boil Nature Adept]**

**You are adept at Boil Manipulation, a bloodline limit.**

**[Ink Manipulation Adept]**

**You are adept at Ink Manipulation, a bloodline limit.**

**[Nature Chakra Manipulation]**

**You know how to manipulate Nature Chakra, and have the ability to become a Sage.**

**[Juubi Jinchuuriki]**

**200% Cha increase**

**Skills - [Sand Manipulation], [Blue Flame Manipulation], [Coral Manipulation], and [Chakra Manifestation]**

**Traits - [Fire Nature Master], [Lava Nature], [Boil Nature], [Corrosive Nature], [Ink Nature], [Empath], and [Sensor]**

**[Empath]**

**You can feel the emotions of the people around you. Can be turned off.**

**[Sensor]**

**You can sense Chakra at a great distance, and feel how its molded. This allows you to know what Jutsu an enemy ninja is going to use.**

**Reiatsu Traits**

**[Massive Reserves]**

**Your body is quite efficient and capable of withstanding a higher amount of Reiatsu than normal.**

**Increases Reiatsu Reserve by 20%**

**[Reiatsu Manifestation]**

**The ability to manifest your Reiatsu and shape it to your will.**

**[Visord]**

**Gain a hollow manifestation, allowing the possible ability to use Its power.**

**Mana Traits**

**[Massive Reserves]**

**Your body is quite efficient and capable of withstanding a higher amount of Mana than normal.**

**Increases Mana Reserve by 20%**

**[Magi]**

**You are now a magi, added onto your current race, which means you are in tune with the magic around you.**

**Mana Regen increase by 10%**

**[Animagus]**

**The ability to turn into your specific animal, you may not choose it.**


End file.
